


Family Dynamics

by Lazchan



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiko finds out a bit more about Shotarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with the idea for a bit now, but as in most of my fics, I have the idea that Shotarou is a bit younger than the fandom sees him as; using the actor as a basis for age isn't my thing (cause if that was true, Namba-sempai from the new Hana Kimi shouldn't be in high school XD) so I go with how the character acts, certain signals and well, Shotarou was dressed in school uniform in Begins Night and the first ep of W for the flashback scene.

"So how does it feel to have a younger sister about, Hidari?" Terui smirked at Shotarou, who was currently edging around what looked like lace and patterns for a dress. He eyed once in particular and winced. Was Akiko planning to run in her wedding dress?

Akiko was making something in the kitchen—Shotarou gave an idle thought to how quiet it would be without her around. She was like the sibling he never had in a way—and almost was. Narumi had raised him for quite a few years, after all. He could tell she was listening in and one hand tensed at her side as if preparing to smack him for an inconsiderate remark.

"Actually," Philip's voice came clear from the garage door, where he had just come from, "Akiko would be more like an older sister than a younger, even if there is just a few years in difference."

Shotarou grimaced and dared a look back at Akiko; Terui seemed to be struck dumb and Philip couldn’t figure out what had been so shocking about what he said. Surely, everyone knew Shotarou's age? Then again…he did dress older than most teenagers and never spoke about his past beyond a lingering mention to Narumi Sokichi.

Akiko slowly came forward, a devious grin on her face. "Oooh… so you were calling me a middle-schooler?" she demanded. "You were talking about how young _I_ was and here you were, high-school age?" she grinned even wider.

"Not high school age then," Shotarou muttered. "I was eighteen when I met you." He tugged on the sleeve of his shirt absently, remembering when he had switched to wearing the button-down shirts and vests. No one would trust a grubby high school kid with important detective cases.

 _Besides, it makes me look more hard-boiled to dress like this,_ he consoled himself.

"But before that…." She leaned in closer to him and he resisted the urge to swat her away. Retaliation would be swift if he did. "You dropped out of high school?" She took on a lecturing tone. "Don't you know how important high school is, Shotarou…kun?" There was the teasing note again and Shotarou resolved to have a long talk with Philip over what parts of his past were appropriate to share.

That, though—

"There were more important things to worry about," he said bluntly. "I'm not proud of dropping out, I… I had made a promise that I wouldn't, but…" He swallowed hard. He had made the promise, but then Narumi had died. He took over the agency and Philip and became W.

Philip understood and came to stand next to him, brushing Shotarou's hand briefly before pulling away again. Shotarou was grateful for his presence. He didn't regret any of it now, even if he did resent it at first—was overwhelmed at first.

Akiko nodded, sadness flashing across her expression for a moment; she knew now—she had known for over a year now about what happened to her father. "I… sorry, Shotarou," she said meekly. "But—" her grinned flashed wide again. "I am SO going to have fun with this," she rubbed her hands together and Shotarou shared an alarmed look with Philip when she transferred her gaze to him.

"I have _two_ younger brothers now," she may have been shorter, but she suddenly seemed very intimidating. "And," she gave a dramatic sigh, "I suppose my dad's detective agency is in good hands with someone like you."

Terui finally found his voice again and his look of shock had changed to one of respect—had he known that Shotarou was so young when taking over the agency and protecting the city—well, if he was honest with himself, he probably would have tried to take over sooner, rather than have a bunch of kids as a kamen rider.

But now—

He was proud of Hidari Shotarou. He was stronger than Terui could have imagined.

Akiko twirled around as she headed back to the kitchen. "At least I know why I was always more mature than you," she giggled at her parting shot as Shotarou groaned. At least he still had some secrets, even if this was one he had wanted to keep for awhile longer.

But then again—he smiled over at Philip as Akiko started to sing as she cooked. It wasn't like it changed the family at all and while he would never admit it to her, he always looked up to her as that older sister he wished he'd had.

That wasn't going to be shared with anyone.


End file.
